


The End

by elvhenphoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Skye Lavellan, So much angst, Solavellan, i felt sad when i wrote this i won't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot, set at the end of Trespasser.</p><p>Skye Lavellan watches the man she loves leave a final time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

For the first time, her lover looked as if he was about to shatter into pieces. Skye looked at him, eyes wide and terrified. Solas had kissed her, had torn away her arm, and even now, as fire seemed to burn through her veins, he rose, standing tall, and she could see the familiar steel cast itself upon his face.

'I will never forget you,' he whispered, and began to turn away, crossing to the eluvian even as she shook her head.

'No! Solas, don't do this, don't leave me! Please! Please!' Her voice cut through the quiet and the stillness of their surroundings, threatening to dissolve into tears. He stopped at her words, hanging his head and planting his feet as if unsteady, pausing just before the shimmering glass of the eluvian. She clutched at that, holding tightly onto the fragile hope it gave her, shaping his name silently with her lips. If he would only look back at her, perhaps he would change his mind, perhaps he would decide to stay. But then Solas raised his head once more, squaring his shoulders, and Skye wept angrily as the man she loved disappeared through the eluvian in a bright flash of searing blue light.

Sorrow lanced through her body like a knife, drawing heaving, painful sobs with each breath, and she staggered to her feet, clutching the remnants of her ruined arm. Stumbling slightly, her vision blurring with tears, she made her way to the great mirror, and collapsed before it, dropping to the ground on the same spot that Solas had occupied only moments before. Skye trembled, outstretched her remaining hand, her fingertips just brushing the smooth glass. She closed her eyes, willing the glass to give way beneath her fingers, drawing whatever magic she could from the air around her. Her fingers crackled with energy, and she pushed, hard, against the eluvian, praying that she would fall through, and see him again.

It would not give. She made a fist, and lunged weakly at the eluvian, unable to bring herself to truly break the glass. She beat down upon it again, and again, each swing of her fist accompanied by silent tears. Then she threw her head back and shrieked, sorrow and shock taking over her mind. Cole had finally emerged through the mirror, but as he offered his hand to Cassandra, helping her step through, he heard the cry. Instantly, he abandoned her and the Iron Bull, and raced to Skye's side, darting around the petrified Qunari and clambering up the steps towards her. She was crumpled against the mirror, and Cole ran to her, falling to his knees and throwing his arms around her. Skye didn't know him, so intense was her grief, and Cole could feel her resistance.

'Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,' he whispered into her ear, and at his voice Skye trembled, relaxing into his arms as the full extent of what had happened washed over her, all the pain and fear and grief that she had had to face since arriving at the Winter Palace crashing into her again and again. Now that the Anchor had gone, she did not burn so bright, and Cole felt her pain for the first time. It was overwhelming, and his own eyes filled with tears as they wept together.

A hand on his shoulder startled him, and Cole looked to see a red-eyed Cassandra, and a sombre Bull. She shook her head, and Cole instantly understood. They had to get Skye back to Halamshiral, to safety. Gently, he took her remaining hand, and stood.

'We have to go,' he said quietly, and she shook her head, fresh tears spilling out from tightly closed eyes.

'I won't leave him,' she cried, and Cassandra knelt on her other side.

'Inquisitor, we must return to the Winter Palace,' she said firmly. 'You need to be seen by a healer at once.' Skye twisted around to her, her eyes flying open and filling with rage.

 'I…won't…. _leave him_!' She pulled her hand away from Cole and aimed it towards Cassandra. A pulse of angry energy hit her square in the chest, and Cassandra fell backwards. Cole reached forwards and took her face in his hands, making her face him. Skye stared at him, eyes red and angry.

'Be still,' he said, layering his words with his own, unique magic. 'He would not want this for you.' She stilled at that, tears streaking down her face. There was so much pain inside of her that Cole felt fresh tears upon his own face. 'Let's go home, my friend,' he whispered. She did not resist, and Cole helped her rise to her feet, one arm looping around his waist. She leaned on him heavily, unable to support herself, and he looked to Bull, helplessly. The Iron Bull nodded, understanding, and swept her up easily into his arms, cradling her as she cradled her arm. Cole went to Cassandra's side, offering a hand as she clambered to her feet. 'We should go,' he said, and she nodded. The four of them returned, the Iron Bull walking purposefully, trying hard not to think about the tear-stained Inquisitor he carried in his arms, Cole and Cassandra walking with their weapons drawn, just in case any further survivors tried to attack them. It was only when they were about to pass through the eluvian leading back to the Winter Palace that Skye seemed to stir.

'Put me down,' she whispered, and the Iron Bull looked at Cole, worried. The spirit nodded.

'She wants to say goodbye. She will follow,' he said quietly, and the Qunari lowered her gently to the ground, supporting her as she stood for herself. Cassandra touched her arm, concerned.

'Inquisitor…'

Skye nodded. 'I will follow.' Her companions stood there for a moment longer, before disappearing through the eluvian. Skye shivered, made to fold her arms, stilling when she realized that was no longer possible. She turned, casting a final eye over the Crossroads, over the place which had held such revelations for both her and her people. 'Var lath vir suledin!' she cried out suddenly. Her words echoed into the realm, and were met with only silence. It was absurd, completely so, but she couldn't help but smile. She would save the Dread Wolf from himself, if she could. She had to.


End file.
